


I Know Your Secret, Luna Morris

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Luna Morris has a secret identity that she's determined to keep on the down low. But one such X threatens it to be exposed.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Know Your Secret, Luna Morris

"Guys, did you hear? The new Sam Strong book is coming out next week!" 

My little sister, Kitten, came running over to my friends and I. My friends normally didn't like my sister hanging out with us. But when Kitty brought up Sam Strong novels, it was like she was their best friend.

"No way! I've been dying to figure out what happens to Kitsie! Sam totally left me in a cliffhanger when Kitsie had to choose between her best friend's life or her own. They didn't even give us a hint!" squealed my best friend, Harper.

The novels were about this girl named Kitsie who's a very strange teenager and almost no one likes her. Then she finds a pair of magic glasses and she gets thrusted into a whirlwind of trouble. This book was third in the series.

"Yeah, and that Lucius guy sounds creepy, but really cute. Do you think that he was the one who left the glasses for Kitsie to find?" asked Kasie.

"Maybe."

The three girls turned to me.

"What about you, Luna? Do you think that Lucius left the glasses for Kitsie to find?" asked Kitty.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not too into the books," I said.

"Why not? They're amazing!"

"I don't know. I guess they're not my type."

"Oh. Well, mom said that your friends need to go home. I'm going to Kelly's for her sleepover. We're gonna read the first two Sam Strong novels again. See ya!"

"Bye, Kitty!" said Kasie and Harper as they walked away.

* * *

I waited until the car pulled out of the driveway and turned the corner. Dad wouldn't be home for hours. Mom would be going to the doctors and get groceries after she dropped off Kitty. Knowing mom, it would take her at least a few hours for groceries. This was my chance.

I raced up to my room and pulled out my notebook. It took me a while before I could find an empty page. I finally began writing down the first chapter.

_"I look at the floor of our cave and sigh. Ever since I found those glasses, Talbot and I have been running from the Jacks. I sometimes suggest that Talbot should abandon me, find a safer place, forget me completely. But she always responds with the same answer._

_'I'm your best friend and best friends don't leave each other, no matter how difficult things seem.'_

_I want to rip the glasses off of my face, throw them high and far into the air, never to be seen again. But I can't. They won't let me. They say that it's too dangerous. They say that I will die if the glasses leave my face. I would rather die than have to go through all of this trouble._

_I sigh again and go to wake up Talbot. It's her turn to keep a lookout for the Jacks or anyone for that matter. Besides, I'm starving and only Talbot knows what's safe to eat that's near or in the cave._

_'Tal. Tal.' I shake her gently. She turns over and goes back to sleep._

_'Tal, wake up. It's your turn for Jack Watch. Plus, I'm starving.'_

_She turns back over and opens her eyes._

_'Everyone has to starve for a while, Kitsie. It's hard times, especially for us.'_

_I sigh and brush her blanket of leaves away._

_'What did you do that for?'_

_'I have no idea what to eat. I'm not an expert at survival, Tal. Plus, I've been watching for eight hours, way more than the time that we agreed on per shift.'_

_She gets up and motions for me to follow."_

My pencil hung in the middle of the paper. I was completely stuck on what to write next. My dog started to bark downstairs and that usually meant that there was a visitor or it was the mailman.

I ran downstairs just in time to see the mailman walk off of the front steps. I walked over to the mail slot and pulled out a bunch of envelopes. I shuffled through them. Bills, bills, bills---wait! I almost passed something interesting. 

It wasn't a bill. No, it was a letter addressed to Luna Morris. Me. I never got mail, except on holidays, so this was a real treat.

I ripped open the top of the envelope and yanked out the letter. It read:

_Luna,_

_You seem like a very nice and intelligent girl. You seem like someone who would write a highly popular series of books. One about a pair of magical glasses. One about a strange, misunderstood teenager named Kitsie and her best friend, Talbot, who are on the run from Lucius and the Jacks._

_I know your secret, Luna Morris, and I plan to blow it immediately. Don't want me to blow it? Alright then. If you want to keep your secret, you will do exactly as I say. It's that simple. If you obey me, I'll keep your secret under wraps. If not, well then I may "accidentally" let the secret slip. Are we clear? My commands will come in the next letter. Have a nice day and remember this: I know you secret, Luna Morris._

_-X_

I dropped the letter on the floor and panicked. Someone knew my secret? But that was impossible. I did my best to make sure that no one knew. This X person must've been spying or something. I looked at the envelope to find that there was no return address, so I wouldn't know where they sent it from and would be able to track them down. 

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell anyone about it. It would be blowing my secret anyway. I decided to see what the commands were. Whatever the commands were, those would decide if I should blow the secret. That I, Luna Teagans Morris, am Sam Strong.

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm going to go pick up Kitty from her sleepover, take her to the dentist, and then I'm going to grab a few more groceries that I forgot yesterday," said my mom.

"Remember, don't open the door to anyone and let your dog out," she reminded me as she went out the door.

After the car turned, I raced back to my room. I was finally able to come up with what happened next:

_"We walk for a while before Talbot stops at a bush. It's covered in rotten-smelling berries. The smell reminds me of what garbage smells like on a hot summer day._

_'Please tell me that those are inedible,' I say, covering my nose._

_'Actually, I believe that these are. These are meth-stench berries. They may smell rotten on the outside, but these are full of anti-oxidants. And they taste better than they smell,' says Talbot, popping one in her mouth._

_I cautiously pluck one of the berries and set it on my tongue. I bite into it and am surprised. It tastes like a raspberry, but juicier and sweeter._

_'Told you they taste better than they smell,' says Talbot._  
_'You don't want to eat too many at a time, though.'_

_'Why not?' I ask._

_'These berries not only give you anti-oxidants, they give you euphoria. Too many of these and you'll be so filled with euphoria that you'll be susceptible to suggestion for as long as the euphoria is in your system. And that's a long time.  
_ _'I've heard that when the Jacks capture a citizen, they force-feed them the berries until they're almost entranced.'_

_I imagine what that seems like. Being force-fed the berries, becoming completely susceptible to the Jacks' commands. Even the slight notion that that might happen to Talbot or me makes me shudder._

_'Scary, isn't it?'_

_I nod._

_'Don't worry. As long as we resist and keep on our toes, we won't have to worry about the berries.'_

_I breathe a sigh of relief and we pick a few berries for later. We are about to continue our trek when I hear the snap of a twig._

_'Shh! What was that?' I whisper."_

I heard the mail slot open and I raced downstairs. I snatched up the mail and shuffled through it. Immediately, I found another letter addressed to Luna Morris. I tore it open and, sure enough, the commands were listed:

_Dear Luna,_

_I congratulate you. You weren't stupid enough to go and tell someone, which is number one on my list of commands. Speaking of the commands, if you want to keep your secret, here's what you must do:_

_1\. Do not tell anyone about these letters._

_2\. Tell me anything that I wish to know about the series._

_3\. Finish your fourth book by the end of the month._

_4\. Give me the third one._

_That is all I have for now. You'd best comply if you don't want the secret to slip. Remember, I know your secret, Luna Morris._

_-X_

I was both shocked and confused at the same time. I thought that the person would want me to do more dangerous or life-threatening things than those four. But only half of it seemed sensible. I didn't tell anyone about the letters, and I didn't have plans to tell anyone anytime soon. Telling this person some information about the series sounded reasonable as well. Maybe I could lie about it. After all, they didn't say to tell them things that were true.

But finish my fourth book by the end of the month? It took me at least six months to finish book 1 and eight to finish the second. It was impossible for me to finish the fourth by the end of the month. Plus, how could I give the person the third one if they didn't have a return address? I was starting to think that maybe this X person wanted my secret to be blown, no matter what I did.

* * *

The next day, I tried to write down what would happen after the twig snapping, but the thought of X pushed all of the good ideas out of my head. I couldn't bear to give the person the satisfaction that I was finishing the fourth book so quickly just because they told me to. 

I heard my dog barking and I knew that the mailman had came. I didn't have to worry about anyone else being home and finding out about the letters. they were all out that night. I slid down the stair banister and ran to the mail slot. Shuffling through the mail, I saw no letter from X. Maybe they had given up. I was about to head back up to my room when the telephone suddenly rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me," purred a low, creepy voice.

"X?" I gulped.

"Exactly. I have just realized a flaw in my last letter. You can't give me the book because you don't know where I am. I need you to meet me at 13 Baron Lane tonight at eight. Bring your notebooks, pencils, and the third book. I'll see you then."

He hung up immediately after that. I was scared. 13 Baron Lane was supposed to be the site of the worst kidnappings and murders. It was also recently claimed to be haunted. 

What was I going to do? I didn't want to meet X in person. Wait a second, meet X in person? 

"That might just be what I need," I said to myself.

I picked up the phone once more and dialed another number.

* * *

I walked cautiously to 13 Baron Lane. It was only seven o' clock, but the sky was as dark as a midnight shadow. The old, rickety fence surrounding the old manor made it look like it was spearing my shadow. The wind grazed my skin and chilled my bones.

I checked my watch. Seven fifty-nine. X would be here any minute. I paced back and forth, waiting. My watch beeped. Eight o' clock. I looked around and nothing was there. I was about to give up and go home when I saw a shadow not too far from where I was standing. This was it. I was about to discover who X was. 

Before I could move, the figure seemed to have teleported much closer. The figure was a young man of about fourteen.

"Hello, Luna, dear," said the man.

"Are you.... X?"

He chuckled in a very evil way.

"What do you think?"

"But who are you really?"

"Lucius. Lucius Xavier."

Lucius Xavier?

"But that's the name of--."

"The villain in your books, yes."

I took out the third book and handed it to Lucius.

"Here, just take the book and leave me alone," I said, holding it out.

He observed it for a moment, then pushed it away.

"I don't want the book anymore."

"Y-you don't?" I asked, the relief apparent in my voice.

"No, I want the author instead."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I want you."

"Why do you want me?"

"To be mine, of course. I want you to write for me and only me."

"I'm not a possession of anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Not yet you aren't. But there's a twist that I think that you will like. You are going to marry yours truly: The King of the Jacks," said Lucius.

"But the Jacks are fictional!"

"No, they are real. Everything in your books is real. The Jacks are real. The meth-stench berries are real. Kitsie is real."

"Who is Kitsie then?"

"You, of course. The reason your books are so popular is because you write with perfect detail. Your writing just hops off the page into the real world."

"Why would I go with you?"

"If you don't, I'll have to use these," he said as he whipped out a bag full of rotten-smelling berries.

They reminded me of garbage on a hot summer day.

"The meth-stench berries," I gasped.

"Yes, and everything that you've written about them is completely true. Now I suppose that you have no thoughts of trying to escape, my dear?"

I shook my head in defeat and Lucius gave a grin.

"Then it's time for us to depart this world and into another."

We started to walk when I heard the sound of police cars. They had surrounded the curb and the police surrounded Lucius. I peeked through the police.

"Sorry, Lucius. The only place I'll be going is back home and the only place you'll be going is prison."

* * *

I was able to finish the fourth book in three months without anyone else discovering my secret. Not even my family or friends knew. As usual the book was showered with tons of positive reviews. Some people even suggested to make a movie based on the books, one of them being Kitty herself. 

I walked through the park, brainstorming what would happen in the next book. For the fourth, I had left Kitsie captured by the Jacks and having to marry their king, about to be feed meth-stench berries in order to gain her cooperation, and Talbot trying to find help for Kitsie. 

The snap of a twig brought me back to reality. 

"What was that?" I pondered.

I whirled around, but there was nothing. Maybe it had just been my imagination. I kept walking. I soon heard the rustling of a nearby bush and panicked. What was going on? 

"It's just the wind," I said, even though there was no wind at all.

I kept walking, but slowly and carefully. I heard a zoom coming in my direction. I jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by a running figure. I was sure that that was not my imagination at all. 

I ran over to a tree and decided to rest. I had just sat down when a large figure hovered over me. I looked up and saw the man that I had thought was out of my life forever.

"Hello again, Luna," said Lucius.

"Y-y-you were arrested!" I gasped.

"I escaped. To finish what I have started," he said pulling out a bag of rotten smelling berries and dumping the contents into his hand.

I recognized them immediately.

"But you won't escape. You shouldn't have told the police," he pointed out as the berries were reaching my mouth.

He had my neck pinned against the tree and my mouth forced open.

"You should've remembered that I know your secret, Luna Morris."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, even creepier coincidence. 
> 
> Luna is kinda one of my nicknames. 
> 
> Writing a series.
> 
> Villain in them is a fan of my writing.
> 
> Wants to marry me. 
> 
> "I'm not a possession of anyone!"
> 
> Possession.
> 
> Possession!
> 
> POSSESSION!


End file.
